How She Thinks
by Jamie Skyland
Summary: When Gumball realizes something about Penny, it could effect his life.


**How She Thinks**

Some people around the world don't realize what they lose until it's gone, right? I know that phrase back and forth, but I don't seem to learn my lesson. I would lose certain things and I would never care. I fear one thing that if this phrase is put into effect, then I would take it serious.

Gumball Watterson never feared anything, but one thing. It was Penny. Not like I was _scared _of her, but was seeing her go out with someone else or her being dead. I have strong feelings for that girl and yet I can't help but shy away from her. One day, I repeat, one day Penny will be with someone else.

Penny is a deserving girl to be with or any sign of contact. She really is the _perfect _girl. She was the _"it girl"_. She is beautiful, but I guess if anyone saw her, they would already think that.

There is something that never came into terms with me. Do I know her?

Penny Fitzgerald is a 12 year old girl that just so happens to be a remarkable creature of my generation, but what _really _is there to like, other than her looks?

When I came from school, I was remembering Penny saying hi to me. She talked to me for a while.

"So what do you like to do, Gumball?"

"Just regular stuff," I said, like a fool. She laughed at me and my _way_ of saying certain things. We talked for a little while more, until her dad called her out to come to the truck. She waved at me and left. I was suddenly lost in her eyes. Sometimes you kind of loose what you're trying to make out of, but then something random comes up. With me, it was a question that may have changed my life.

Why do I love Penny Fitzgerald?

That made me do some, serious thinking. Why did I love her? I'm always shy and so much of a pathetic guy and I think that maybe when I was younger, I fell towards the curse of lust.

I saw her when I was in preschool and I was stunned by her. She was just beautiful. She had those small antlers and her eyes may have been empty, no pun intended, but I swear I could see her heart. So much love was meant to be given to her. I was spellbound by the forever beauty capture by the human eye. Dazed and confused as I was in my youth, I knew I had to be with her. I wondered though if she had any feelings for me. Maybe she did, maybe she didn't, whatever it was, and I knew that I just had to be near her.

As the minutes turned from hours and days, it would become weeks and months, but it ultimately changed into years. The time, I spend, in the shadows were for nothing. I was afraid of a tiger coming at me in the caves, but was I in a closet afraid of a kitten? Believe it or not, I was right.

When I was walking home, I started to question what Penny and I had is just in my imagination. Have we ever had some spark of some sort? I don't know, but I did learn one thing today. When girls say that they want to be with a nice guy, it's a lie. They say it to seem sweet and consistent, but the truth is that they don't really feel anything with nice guys. They rather date jerks like Tobias. Sadly, I believe that will happen.

Watching my life from the past won't solve anything, but save me from rejection in the future.

As I walked in, everyone was watching TV and my mom noticed me a bit down. She was my brother and sister, along with my dad.

"How was school?"

"Fine," I said, but she knows when something is wrong. Believe me, she _knows_.

"Gumball, is everything alright?" If I learned something, it's not to bore people with your problems.

"Never better," I said. I walked upstairs and looked at Darwin, Anais, and Richard. Sometimes I like saying their names so I won't forget who is who.

Darwin is my brother, who sprouted legs and became my brother, even if he was just the household pet.

Anais is the youngest, but at 4, her IQ was higher than all of the family combined. Believe me, she is a child prodigy.

Richard was my dad, but he was more like the "awesome" stereotype of a dad. He doesn't take responsibility into his actions.

Walking up these stairs is somewhat easy. It's gets a bit difficult since a lot of memories have been there. It goes from idiotic acts to random acts. It makes me smile, but barely on the inside. I went to bed, even when it's about 4 p.m. I guess I wasn't much in the mood for any of these _fun _activities.

When I went to bed, I thought about what girls thought about. I knew it can't be possible for a guy to learn that, unless he was gay, no offense. I would just have to settle with the fact that maybe there is no solution with Penny.

I guess we should be friends, and with that I slept, like it was nothing. Just like what she thinks about me.


End file.
